


sorry i'm so gross tatsumi-san

by htos



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htos/pseuds/htos
Summary: “I-I’m sorry, that was disgusting wasn’t it? I’m just some kind of filthy degenerate aren’t I…? Lately I’m thinking of doing all sorts of things with you but—““Things?” Tatsumi interrupted him, “You really want that Mayoi-san?”-----------------------------------i just wanted to write mayoi watersports
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi/Kazehaya Tatsumi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 74





	sorry i'm so gross tatsumi-san

**Author's Note:**

> this is a PEE FIC!! mayoi gets PEED ON!!! PLEASE DONT READ IT IF YOU DONT LIKE THAT SORT OF THING
> 
> now locking this to ao3 users only because I caught wind of minors sharing this on Twitter wtf stop it you little weirdos

Hiiro and Aira were off on their own today, so Tatsumi took the initiative to ask Mayoi for some practice time one on one. The pair reserved a room for a few hours, or rather, Tatsumi did while Mayoi stood behind him like a shadow, and they set aside a few hours to spend there.

Mayoi was truly a force to be reckoned with when he was in the mood (Tatsumi wasn’t sure what to call that mood exactly, but he was completely different from his usual self when he was onstage). Even down to the little details; Mayoi’s steps were much nicer, more quiet, while Tatsumi’s were less refined, the soles of his shoes occasionally squeaking against the wooden floor.

_ ‘Just one more run through the song, then we can take a break,’ _ Tatsumi thought to himself, thinking of the nice bath waiting for him at the dorm. Maybe Mayoi would join him too, but last time he suggested that Mayoi could only whimper about how he would dirty the bathwater and Tatsumi shouldn’t waste his time bathing someone like him.

Mayoi was certainly strange, but Tatsumi was patient.

The song was only on the chorus when Tatsumi winced in pain. He hunched over and gripped his leg on reflex, “M-Mayoi-san, please stop.”

Plastic clattered to the floor as Mayoi dropped the remote, scrambling to pick it up and turn off the music. Tatsumi had taken a seat on a stack of exercise mats, legs spread as he rubbed his sore thigh. It didn’t feel like anything serious, but he wasn’t about to take any chances and overwork himself during a practice session.

“A-Are you okay?” Mayoi asked, dropping to his knees between Tatsumi’s legs, “It’s my fault, I’m sorry.” His eyes were on Tatsumi’s hand rubbing his leg, “I tried to work the choreography so it wouldn’t stress out your legs so much, but I couldn’t even do that right could I?” He mumbled, running his hands through his hair and ruining his braid, “It’s my fault, i’m just a no good—“

Tatsumi smiled, “Mayoi-san, there’s no need to beat yourself up over this, I’m only human. I’m sure eventually my legs will stop acting up.” He took a sip of his sports drink and offered another bottle to Mayoi, who declined.

Mayoi mumbled a pitiful, “Mmn...” as he got on his knees between Tatsumi’s legs, “I’m sorry… let me massage your legs to make it up for you.” He started by taking off Tatsumi’s shoes and setting them behind him. They were both wearing their practice clothes, so Mayoi only had the barrier of sweatpants between his hands and Tatsumi’s calf. He started by lightly stroking Tatsumi’s leg, applying more pressure on the soft tissue and muscle on the back of his calf.

“That feels nice Mayoi-san, you’re very good with your hands,” Tatsumi smiled, and he saw Mayoi blush to the tips of his ears before he could stutter out a response. It was adorable.

“It’s n-nothing,” he murmured, spreading Tatsumi’s legs and massaging his thighs. He was too nervous to do anything other than warm them with light touches, he didn’t want to aggravate whatever upset Tatsumi’s body in the first place. 

Tatsumi had such long legs, they looked wonderful when he danced. Mayoi took his time with his thighs, giving his delicate inner thighs some less-than-pure attention. He idly wondered if Tatsumi still had bite marks on them from the other evening. After Aira and Hiiro had gone to bed he had snuck into the top bunk with Tatsumi. Tatsumi was so good at keeping quiet; he had his body under control even when Mayoi was nipping and sucking at his sensitive skin.

“Mayoi-san,” Tatsumi grinned playfully, “You’re getting excited.” He nudged his foot along the growing bulge in Mayoi’s pants.

“I... I’m sorry!” Mayoi apologized, hiding his face and murmuring against his hands, “I’m just a perverted animal aren’t I? I shouldn’t have been born...”

Tatsumi shushed him, running his fingers through Mayoi’s hair as the other man rest his cheek on his thigh. His braid was loose after dancing, and it was easy to run his fingers down to the braided portion. “I’m a bit flattered, you’ve only touched my legs but you’re already aroused.”

Mayoi whimpered, noise caught against the palms of his hands as he hid his face.

Tatsumi moved his hand to caress Mayoi’s, but didn’t try and pull them from his face, “It’s a shame for you to hide your beautiful face Mayoi-san, If you opened your eyes you could see that I’m a bit worked up as well.”

Mayoi tentatively parted his fingers, peeking at the front of Tatsumi’s pants.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it? Now I can see some of your lovely face,” Tatsumi praised him, and Mayoi dropped his hands completely, his face red.

“D-do you want me to take care of that?” Mayoi murmured, closing the distance between them and, tentatively placing his hands on Tatsumi’s thighs, “Or… ah— maybe my touch would just dirty you...”

“No, I’d like that very much.”

Mayoi nodded and brought his hands to the front of Tatsumi’s pants with haste. He pulled down the front of Tatsumi’s sweatpants and underwear in one motion and heard the other man gasp his name as he took the head into his mouth. 

They’d done this a few times already, but Mayoi always found himself mentally repeating  _ ‘no teeth… careful... no teeth…’ _ over and over again each time. He was so glad the practice rooms were reserved, no one would be barging in unannounced and met with Mayoi with Tatsumi’s dick in his mouth. Tatsumi pushed Mayoi’s bangs past his forehead and ran his fingers through his hair as soft green eyes looked up at him. 

Mayoi had started with a hand at the base of Tatsumi’s cock, removing it when he felt an encouraging hand on the back of his head. His saliva slick fingers were replaced with his mouth as he took Tatsumi deeper, until his nose brushed against the soft hair at the base of Tatsumi’s cock.

“Mayoi—” Tatsumi moaned, “Mayoi-san that’s...” Mayoi teased his slit with the tip of his tongue, swirling it down his head until he got to the foreskin. He took him from tip to base, letting Tatsumi feel the tight sensation of his dick breaching his throat over and over. Mayoi gagged when he felt it twitch inside of him, blinking away tears and breathing out his nose as he let out a low gutteral choking noise.

“S-Stop please!” Tatsumi gasped, Mayoi’s throat convulsing around the head of his cock as he swallowed, “Mayoi-san it’s too much... too much.” 

Mayoi was perfectly content choking on dick, but he felt even better as Tatsumi tugged his hair to force him off of it. He couldn’t help but palm himself over his pants as he felt that spike of pain on his tender scalp. He leaned into it, letting Tatsumi drag him by the hair until he felt something warm land on his cheek.

It felt so  _ so  _ good, but Tatsumi felt a pang of regret as he watched his release cover Mayoi’s face. It dripped down to his jawline, covering his beautiful face in streaks of cum. He was sure his heart stopped as Mayoi opened his eyes and his tongue left his mouth, playfully darting around his lips to catch anything close enough to taste.

“I’m so sorry! It’s my turn to apologize now Mayoi-san. Please forgive me,” Tatsumi sounded completely genuine, and he reached for a towel to clean off Mayoi. He knew he brought one today, it was from one of their lives and he had it around his neck earlier when he felt sweaty...

Mayoi felt his face heat up, “N-No, you don’t need to apologize!” Tatsumi’s dick was still out, and he was having trouble figuring out if he should be looking at that or at the other man’s face. His voice was a little strained as he spoke, “I’d take any liquid from you,” he gasped, eager to make his point, “You could even piss on me and I wouldn’t be upset. A-Anything you want— actually please piss on me!” Tatsumi blinked down at him curiously, but he kept running his mouth, “I-I’m sorry, that was disgusting wasn’t it? I’m just some kind of filthy degenerate aren’t I…? Lately I’m thinking of doing all sorts of things with you but—“

“Things?” Tatsumi interrupted him. They had done...  _ the basics _ , but never discussed anything more than that, “You really want that Mayoi-san?”

Mayoi nodded, so this really wasn’t some self deprecating tangent.

“You want me to...” Tatsumi looked to his dick, then to Mayoi’s face, “... on you?” He asked, omitting the embarrassing part. They were planning on going out after practice, so they brought a change of clothes… but...

“P-Please...” Mayoi had a hand down the front of his sweatpants, he was serious. He brought his other hand to Tatsumi’s sensitive cock and pointed it at his chest.

Tatsumi, like many normal people, had never tried to relieve himself outside of a location specified for it, and was having trouble getting himself in the right mindset to urinate on his boyfriend.

It sounded nasty when he thought of it like that, but that’s pretty much what he was about to do, right?

“Just relax Tatsumi-san...” Mayoi started, backtracking with “If you can’t that’s fine, it was a weird request anyway and—” but his thoughts were interrupted as he felt something warm on his chest. Mayoi carefully aimed Tatsumi’s cock for the bulge in his pants, the front of his shirt dripping wet by the time the stream made it there. He had one hand down his sweatpants, eagerly rubbing the head of his cock against the wet fabric.

Mayoi bit his lip, it felt so good. This was absolutely filthy, he was getting covered in piss like someone as disgusting as himself deserved to be. He was warm and wet, and the smell of urine hung in the air. All he could hear was his panting and the noise of Tatsumi’s stream hit the wet fabric of his pants. He felt so depraved asking Tatsumi for something like this, but he supposed it was only a matter of time until the other man found out what sort of filthy acts turned him on.

He came with the speed of someone who had been fantasizing about this for days, cum dripping down his own hand as he continued to jerk his oversensitive cock until it was painful. The stream tapered off, but Mayoi was still catching his breath. “I’m sorry, was that too much?” Tatsumi asked, tucking himself away and wiping Mayoi’s face with the towel; it was still covered in his cum from earlier. Mayoi looked a little dazed, but he was smiling as Tatsumi toweled him off. “Please let me return the favor and let me take care of you after we shower,” Tatsumi added, as they clearly weren’t going out with Mayoi smelling like this.

“I already...” Mayoi mumbled, wiping his hand on one end of the towel, “I’m sorry… I already came; I-I’m sorry for getting aroused by something so disgusting as having my body used as your urinal...” 

Tatsumi would prefer he didn’t word it like that, but that was the least of their problems now. “Mayoi-san,” he leaned down to give the other boy a kiss, “I will do anything if it makes you feel good. I want to see you enjoy yourself, but let’s do this in the shower next time.”

“N-next time—?”

**Author's Note:**

> no beta sorry i had to get this out of my system


End file.
